ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huo Poyun
Male|Profound Strength = 4th Level Divine Master Realm|Master(s) = Huo Rulie|Age = 24 (First Appearance) 3,027 (Currently) |Bloodline = Golden Crow|Combat Prowess = |Chinese = 火破云|Pinyin = Huǒ pò yún|Legacies = Golden Crow Legacy|Occupation = Great Realm King of the Flame God Realm|Affiliation = Golden Crow Sect|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 999|AKA = Senior Brother Yun Yun'er|image1 = |Realm = Flame God Realm|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Titles = Young Sect Master|Allies = Huo Rulie Luo Changsheng |Laws = Fire|Pre Occupation = Young Sect Master of Golden Crow Sect}} Huo Poyun is the Great Realm King of the Flame God Realm. His talent for cultivation is exceptional and he is the complete inheritor of the Golden Crow Spirit. Appearance Young man wearing pure gold long robes. Personality Huo Poyun is a man with good nature who knows to distinguish between the good and bad. He is extremely proud and competitive due to his great talent but he is not arrogant. He is honorable and respectful to others, even disciples of the Snow Song Realm. His weakness, is that he is very impulsive in his actions as when he betrayed Yun Che by leaking his whereabouts to Luo Changsheng right after knowing he was alive, in order to "remove Mu Feixue's man" an action he regrets. Plotline Huo Poyun first appeared when he followed his master Huo Rulie to the Snow Song Realm. While there, he competed against Mu Hanyi and Yun Che to show who had the higher understanding in their respective sect's profound arts. Huo Poyun showed off his once in ten thousand years talent by unleashing the 'one sun' version of the 10th stage of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World, Nine Suns Heaven's Fury. However, Yun Che was immune to fire and won the competition. Afterwards Yun Che treated him with respect and gave him words of encouragement. Huo Poyun greatly respected Yun Che and they became friends after the match. Huo Poyun accompanied Yun Che briefly during the hunt for the Ancient Horned Dragon. His admiration for Yun Che increased even further after Yun Che saved Huo Ye from the brink of death. After the hunt for the Ancient Horned Dragon, Flame God Realm became very friendly with Snow Song Realm and they attended the Profound God Convention together, with Huo Poyun again accompanying Yun Che. Due to his complete inheritance of the Golden Crow Spirit and the combined efforts of all three Flame God Realm sects, he was able to achieve seventh level of the Divine Spirit Realm before the convention. During the trip, he saw Mu Feixue for the first time and fell in love with her. Huo Poyun competed in the Profound God Convention and achieved extremely good results due to his seventh level of Divine Spirit Realm cultivation and complete inheritance of the Golden Crow Spirit. He was able to easily get into the final 32 and eventually lost to Jun Xilei and ended with a final result of 9th to 12th place.Profound_God_Convention 3 years later, after he left the Eternal Heaven Realm and learns that Yun Che died he collapsed and stared to cry. Later when he learns that Yun Che is still alive and sees how deeply the Mu Feixue he loves cares about him he succumbed to rage and send a message to Luo Changsheng telling him that Yun Che is alive and on Snow Song Realm. After he is exposed by Yun Che for having alerted Luo Changsheng that he is alive, he tried to blame him about the matters regarding that Mu Feixue was granted as Yun Che's dual cultivation partner. He starts to cry after learning that Mu Feixue never lost her purity and that he lost Yun Che's friendship. Trivia * His name "Poyun" means "Breaking Cloud". * He entered the Divine Origin Realm at the age of 14 and the Divine Soul Realm at the age of 17. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Alive Category:Golden Crow Sect Category:Fire Laws Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Realm King